la modelo y el fotografo estilo kth
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: esta historia se basa en una cancion que me encanto leaaannn lo plissss natsumi


**Notas del fanfiction:**

Natsumi lif-chan: Hoooaaaa que tal aquí con esta trágica historia de tsuna y Haru es que estaba muy triste viendo un video que se llama EL FOTÓGRAFO Y LA MODELO

Jess y rata: que original no es así? ¬¬

Lif-chan: CÁLLENSE ¬¬# solo se me ocurrió basa en la canción de pero algunas cosas están cambiada pero es básicamente lo mismo, así que disfruten.

Jess y rata: pues a leerlo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo**:

=LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS= se consideran gritos.

=**letras negras**=dialogo

=letra normal=lo que sucede ósea las acciones

="comillas"=pensamientos

=(paréntesis)=intromisión de la autora ósea YO

Era un día en otoño en un parque donde un fotógrafo de pelo castaño claro y ojos avellana tomando fotos a una modelo, cuando una chica castaña oscuro con ojos iguales poso en el momento de tomar la foto.

-**Ho, lo lamento, desu**- haciendo una reverencia.

-**no pasa nada**-rascándose la nuca

Después de ese encuentro, su día volvió a la normalidad, excepto que no pudo olvidar a la castaña, al revelar las fotos encontró la bella foto de la chica y la conservo ya que salía sumamente hermosa.

**-días después-**

En su casa se encontraba el camarógrafo hasta que oyó el timbre –**ding-dong**-(T.T lo siento es la economía) abrió la puerta y se hallaba a su amiga de la infancia

-**hola tsuna**-sonriendo

**-¡Ho! Hola kyoko**-sonriendo

-**oye tsuna quieres acompañarnos a cortarme el cabello, por que no quiero ir sola**-

-**mmm**-tocándose el pelo- **si, yo también lo aprovechare para cortarme el mío**-

-**bien, vamos**-saliendo de su casa con un abrigo

**-en la peluquería-**

**-¡llegas algo tarde Haru!-** la jefa le reprimía

-**Haru lo lamenta**- poniéndose el uniforme de lugar **– ya me pongo a trabajar, desu**-

Al salir de los vestidores se topo con el fotógrafo de ase días, lo estaba atendiendo su amiga peli azul que tenia un parche en un ojo, se acerco y pudo notar de nuevo ese bello cabello castaño claro de él.

-**oye Chomer, ¿puedo atender a este cliente?-**cerca de su amiga que empezaba a enjuagar el cabello de este

-**ha…**-pensando**.- claro**- dándole el shampoo y la mangera (o la que se usa para enjuagar el pelo), ella empezó a lavarle el cabello, sintió lo sedoso y suave, se distrajo tanto en eso que no se percato que le echo espuma al ojo.

**-¡Ho! Lo lamento no quise…-**limpiándolo con una toalla

**-no importa…-**topándose con la cara de la chica de ase días.

**-se encuentra bien señor**-llego la peli azul al ver lo sucedido

**-tsuna, ¿estas bien?-**dijo preocupada su amiga

**-si, kyoko no te preocupes-**dijo tranquilo y sonriendo

-**que bien**- venido a la castaña- **¡ha! ¿haru eres tu?-**

-**si, ¿como te ha ido kyoko?-**sonriendo amablemente

**-¿se conocen?-**interrumpió el castaño

-**si, tsuna, ella es Miuru Haru, es una antigua amiga mía** - explicó

-**mucho gusto, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi**- sonriéndole

**-mucho gusto**- respondió "que bello es su nombre" (por cierto alguien me puede decir que significa su nombre es que me entro la curiosidad y si alguien sabe estaré muy agradecida ^ ^)

-**oye, Sawada haru esta muy apenada y…-**

-**no me llames así **–la interrumpió -, **sino *tsuna* ¿te parece?**-le sonrió

-**ha**- se sorprendió y se sonrojo algo- **si claro *tsuna-san* quisiera compensar por lo que paso**-pensando-**me das tu numero de celular para llamarte el sábado para vernos en un parque cerca de aquí**- "¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿le pedí una cita? Y apenas lo conozco ¿que hare? Pensara que soy …"pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el castaño

-**claro**-"no se pero quiero estar con ella y creo que me esta pidiendo cuna *cita* he ¿que te pasa? concéntrate"-**mi numero es ********-**

-**bien**-"que bien tengo una *cita*!¿QUE? Deja de pensar en eso"-**el mío es ********-**

Después de eso los dos esperaron con ansias el día concertado para su *cita* que ambos negaban, así pasaron hasta que llego el sábado tan esperado.

**-el sábado en el parque-**

Se encuentra una nerviosa chica castaña esperando a su *cita* lo que eso la ponía mas nerviosa y colorarse de un lindo tono carmín en sus mejillas, estaba tan distraída que no se percato de que el castaño llego al lado de ella.

-**hola Haru**- le dijo cerca de ella, haciendo que le diera un respingo

**-Hahi, hola tsuna**- calmándose

-**bien, ¿A dónde iremos?-**le dijo sonriendo

-**pues…**.-nerviosa "que bien se ve" y no era para menos ya que el tenia una camisa de botones azules, pantalones color beige, zapatillas y su cabello todo alborotado-**pensé en pasar por el parque, luego ir a comer en un restaurante cercano y para terminar ir a montar una motocicleta en un pista en el centro del parque….¿te parece?-**dijo algo angustiada por que el otro no decía nada y solo la miraba.

-**me parece bien**- empezando a caminar "¿que me pasa?-viéndola-es que están bella "y es que la castaña iba con una blusa morada holgada pero no tanto, una falda azul marino hasta las rodillas que delineaban bien sus muslos, unas sandalias blancas y su cabello estaba suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Así que todo el da se divirtieron en todo lo planeado por la castaña (lo siento -,- es que me dio flojera escribirlo así que mas da ^^), hasta en la tarde se sentaron en una banca del parque a comer un helado.

-**que rico, desu**- alegre

-**si**- mirándola fijamente y poniéndola nerviosa

-**ten..tengo algo… en …en..la cara**-nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-**pues….si**-acercándose y lamiéndole cerca del labio superior, se separo para mirar a los ojos ,"¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué…" ,pero sus pensamientos por un dulce beso casto de parte del castaño, luego de separarse, se sonrojo la castaña y desvió la mirada

-**…**- no dijo nada "¿Qué hizo? ¿me beso?¿por q…." pero el castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos

-**Haru escucha**-tomándole la mano y atrayendo la atención de ella**-¿quieres ser mi novia?-**algo sonrojado

-**ha-**se sorprendió pero estaba muy feliz y sin vacilar dijo- claro que SI-dándole un abrazo, que correspondió el castaño para luego darse otro beso.

**-3 mese de ser novios-**

En la casa de él castaño se hallaba su novia de visita, tomándole fotos por petición de su novio

-**perfecto, descansa Haru**-dijo cargando la cámara

-**claro**-bajándose de le set de fotográfico

-**voy a recargar la cinta de la cámara**-caminando al baño donde revelaba las fotos, donde empezó ha revelar las fotos de su novia, destapo un químico (lo siento es que no se cono se llama -.-U) que lo coloco en la repisa de arriba sin taparlo, para salir ha atender el correo.

-**ya voy**- dirigiéndose a la puerta

En eso la castaña estaba tomando un refresco pero lo tiro en su falda, se dirigió en el baño para limpiarse, al querer alcanzar unas toallas en el estante, pero provoco que le callera en los ojos provocando que se callera en el piso y gritara

-**TSUNA**-tirada en el piso

Llego corriendo al oírlo llamarlo, al verla, llamo rápido a la ambulancia que la llevo al hospital.

**-perspectiva de Haru, después del incidente-**

-**ha..q..que paso**- me moví en una cama, pero al tratar de abrir los ojos no pudo ver nada, ya que tenia unas vendas

-**haru ¿estas bien?**- oí una voz de mujer

-**ha … eres tu Chomer…** - levante la mano que la otra tomo**-¿Qué paso? , ¿Donde de estoy?**

**-pues veras ….-** al explicarle lo que paso, quede en shock por lo que paso, pero me pregunte de inmediato donde estaba mi novio.

**-¿Dónde esta tsuna?-**algo preocupada

-**no lo se, desapareció prácticamente después de tu operación, lo siento**- esto la deprimió

Después de casi un mes en el hospital me dieron de alta pero no aparecía mi castaño por ninguna parte, esto me desmorono no salía, y me la pasaba llorando en mi casa hasta que un día me dispuse a ir a el parque donde tsuna me propuso que fuera su novia y allí estaba sentado en la misma banca con un perro a su lado, me alegre tanto que camine a prisa así el, pero al notar que aunque caminaba frente a el no me veía, hasta que un viento voló una foto que estaba a su lada, allí estaba yo en la foto donde me interpuse la otra ves , levante la vista de la foto par ver que el la buscaba con la mano en ese momento me dio cuenta estaba CIEGO

**-perspectiva de tsuna, después del accidente-**

Después de llevar a haru en el hospital ingresada, me sentí tan culpable por lo que le pasaba , no salía , me la pasaba viendo sus fotos juntos , me maldecía, imploraba que estuviera bien y salía de ves en cuando a visitarla hasta que un día

-**disculpe señor**-le hablo un doctor- es familiar o pariente de ella-

-**soy su novio**- decía mientras sujetaba una mano de ella con mucha delicadeza como si fuera un cristal

-**entonces se le diré la noticia a usted que es el mas inmediato**-serio

-¿**Cuál noticia**?-asustado y a la ves esperanzado

-**es que ella podría quedar, ha** –suspiro- **ciega**

**-¡QUE!-**en shock- **no… no… puede ser...**-llorando

- **lo lamento pero lao resultados así lo demuestran**-desconsolado al verlo llorar

**-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?-**llorando desconsoladamente

-**bueno si la hay pero….-** es abruptamente interrumpido por el castaño

-**HARE LO QUE SEA**-desesperado "esto es mi culpa y si puedo hacer algo lo hare por que la amo"

-**es.. esta bien**- el doctor se rinde

Así es como termine dando mis iris par que ella pudiera poder volver a ver, a la hora de la operación le tome de la mano y dije lo lamento mientras los médicos me separaban de ella para comenzar a operar yo solo se cerré los ojos para no volver a ver nunca mas

**-en la realidad-**

-**disculpe señor**-le hablo tratando de sonar normal ya que casi estaba por llorar- **esto es suyo**-dándole la foto

-**gracias**- le dijo par tomar la foto –**nuts **– llamo al perro para irse pasando al lado de ella para jamás volver a verse jamás

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

Lif-chan: que triste la historia snif snif ∏^∏

Jess y rata: pero si tu la escribiste ¬¬

Lif-chan: bueaaaa *llorando como magdalena*

Jess y rata : nunca cambiaras, bueno dejen rewert plissss por esta loca n-n

Lif-chan: y ¡OSITOS GOMINOLA! ^^

Jess y rata : ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO!


End file.
